This application is a competing continuation of the MIDUS (Midlife in the U.S.) national study, launched in 1995/96 with 7,108 Americans (aged 25-74) to investigate the Influence of sociodemographic, psychosocial, and behavioral factors on health and well-being from early adulthood to later life. The prior P01, known as MIDUS II (2002-2008) obtained longitudinal assessments 9-10 years later In all baseline domains and added new content (cognitive assessments, biomarkers, neuroscience assessments) to the study. The central aims of this P0l are twofold. First, we seek to "refresh" (augment) MIDUS sample with 2,100 new respondents (aged 25-54) recruited from a national probability sample and 500 new African Americans (aged 25-54) recruited from Milwaukee, Wl. Data collection will parallel the five Project design employed at MIDUS II, thereby encompassing the same array of survey (Project 1), daily diary (Project 2), cognitive (Project 3), biological (Project 4), and neuroscience (Project 5) assessments obtained on subsamples of respondents. We will utilize the newly collected Refresher data to: (a) investigate health effects of the economic recession in young and midlife adults by comparing the post-recession Refresher sample with the pre-recession MIDUS samples, and (b) augment the sample sizes needed for cross-Project analyses intended to advance the biopsychosocial integration that motivates MIDUS. The second primary aim, to be carried out in the latter half of the P0l, is to initiate the 3rd wave of data collection on the existing sample (MIDUS III). Adhering to the 9-10 year follow-up interval, we will collect survey and cognitive assessments in this application. Separate funds will be sought to carry out longitudinal follow-up of daily stress, biomarker, and neuroscience assessments, which ideally will begin when this P01 ends, thereby allowing us to maintain the same temporal sequence of data collection followed at MIDUS II. Three scientific cores (Administration, Biology, and Statistics) support the research of the P0l. Our proposed competing continuation will build on the success of our prior P0l, measured in terms of the quality and scope of the data we have collected as well as the scientific productivity generated from it. Examples of the latter are detailed throughout the applications that follow. Finally, we underscore the fact that MIDUS has become an outstanding resource for the scientific community. To date, 315 publications have been generated from MIDUS, with 104 contributed by public users of the data. Taken as a whole, MIDUS has become a flourishing forum for multidisciplinary research on mid- and later- life health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The societal significance of the proposed research is that MIDUS will advance knowledge of how psychological and social experiences in early and middle adulthood influence later life health (morbidity and mortality), including during periods of economic upheaval, and illuminate the biological pathways through which such effects occur. Psychosocial factors can serve as protective resources and are modifiable, which makes them useful targets for prevention and positive health promotion in the U.S. population. REVIEW OF INDIVIDUAL COMPONENTS OF THE PROGRAM PROJECT CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE;Dr. Carol Ryff, Core Leader (CL) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Administrative Core (Core A) of the competing continuation of the MIDUS P01 is responsible for oversight and management of data collection, processing and documentation for all MIDUS samples and Projects that comprise the proposed research. The Administrative Core takes lead responsibility in assuring quality control of MIDUS data and materials. The amount of data to be accurately accounted for across the multiple samples and five Projects is considerable, with management of related tasks relying heavily on state of the art information and computing technology. There are four primary aims of Core A: (1) Administrative Oversight of Investigator Collaboration and Financial Matters. Successful achievement of the many aims in the proposed Project depends on effective administrative management, including facilitating effective and productive communication among investigators as well as providing competent budgetary and personnel oversight. Our experience in the prior P01 will inform the next proposed MIDUS initiatives. (2) Coordination of Data Collection. Newly recruited MIDUS respondents will be invited to participate in multiple aspects of the P01, making it critical to manage the sequencing of data collection efforts across the Projects, and related communication with respondents. An Access Administrative Database will be used to coordinate these activities. Longitudinal follow-up of the existing sample also requires extensive coordination of tracking information with the UW Survey Center, (3) Management of Data Quality. The Administrative Core will oversee the production of high quality datasets that are the product of best practices in data cleaning, coding, and quality control. A critical feature of quality oversight is making sure that data are well documented and user-friendly, such that new users can easily gain a working understanding of the data set. Central to our documentation efforts is an Internet-based standard called the Data Documentation Initiative (DDI). (4) Management of Data Dissemination. The Administrative Core will deliver data from the newly recruited Refresher sample and the MIDUS III sample (survey and cognitive assessments) and related materials to the Inter-University Consortium for Political and Social Research (ICPSR) for public access and archiving. We will also provide timely summaries of MIDUS results to professional audiences and the general public via print and web-based media. Speaking to the competence of the Administrative Core personnel to carry out these tasks is our success in implementing and completing the complex data collection for MIDUS II. We have demonstrated effectiveness in carrying out all of the above objectives. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The societal significance of the proposed research is that MIDUS will advance knowledge of how psychological and social experiences in early and middle adulthood influence later life health (morbidity and mortality), and illuminate the biological pathways through which such effects occur. Because such psychosocial factors can serve as protective resources and, in addition, are modifiable, they serve as important targets for prevention and positive health promotion in the U.S. population.